A successive approximation register (SAR) analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converts an analog waveform into a discrete digital representation via a binary search through all possible quantization levels before finally converging upon a digital output for each conversion. A SAR ADC performs a successive approximation algorithm (or sometimes referred to as “a binary search algorithm”) to provide a binary code. When the approximation is completed, the SAR ADC outputs an estimated digital output indicating the binary code.